Love Hurts quite a lot
by Tseu Tsumi
Summary: Well a new girl comes to the Big Apple and Jake must choose between her and Rose, but Both girls have there dark secrets. It's Finished. New Chapter! Sequal News! Come and read!
1. First Meeting

Chapter One

First Meeting

Jake leaned against his locker as he always did in the morning and stared at Rose like he did every morning. He had gotten to school early because there was a Huntsman attack on a Unicorn last night, and it took him all night to save the Unicorn. Rose was dressed in her normal clothes and was talking to her normal friends. Suddenly a voice caught his attention.

"Your locker will be her miss Seekheart," Jake spun around to see Professor Rockwood (recently released from prison) showing a girl the locker next to his. The girl was a little taller than Jake and she was kinda cute. She wore a black sleeveless shirt that let her stomach show and a short black skirt. She had short green dyed hair and bright blue eyes. On her forehead was a black sweatband with three red dots in a triangle on it. She looked at Jake with a sweet smile. He felt his heart begin to throb (along with something else _wink wink_) Rockwood looked over at Jake with a sneer and walked away.

"Hi I'm Eve," said the girl.

"Umm… I'm Jake hey," Jake stammered as he spoke.

"Well I was wondering where room 28 was can you show me the way?" she asked. Her voice was a choir of angels to Jake's ears.

"Sure that's my next class," So he gestured for her to follow and they walked down the hall together.

When they got to the classroom Jake went to his desk and took his seat. Eve walked over to the teacher and talked to her. The teacher gave her the seat next to Jake and his heart started to flutter. "He was going to sit next to this fine thing oh BOOYAY!" he thought. The rest of the class filed in as the bell rang and the class started.


	2. Huntsman attack and a secret revealed

Chapter Two

**Huntsman attack, **

**and a secret revealed**

The bell rang and all the students filed out of the school with their usual hustle. Jake, Trixxie, and Spud were off to the skate park and Eve promised to meet them after changing. However on the rooftop across the street watched the Huntsman and Huntsgirl. They watched Eve depart from her friends and walk in the direction of the mall.

**"Is that the one Huntsmaster?" asked Rose.**

**"Yes, that's the one our informant told us about." Replied the Huntsmaster. **

**So the Huntsman and Rose followed the girl on the rooftops trying not to lose her. Spud was looking in the sky when he saw them running off. Jake and Trixxie were talking about Eve.**

**"So what you don't like her?" asked Jake.**

**"No its not that its just I have a funny feeling about her," replied Trixxie. **

**"Yo Jake, Trixxie look there are people on the roof," said Spud. Both Jake and Trixxie turned to see the Huntsman and Huntsgirl jump from rooftop to rooftop. Jake ran off and told his friends that he would meet them later after he took care of them. Jake ran into a dark ally and made sure no one was watching.**

**"Dragon Up!" Jake turned into a Dragon and took flight. He tried to spot the Hunters but he had lost them. "Where did they go" he thought.**

**Little did he know they were on the roof of the mall an Eve was inside. She was trying on different cloths and finally found the ones she wanted. She bought a mini-T that was black and had a little vampire bunny on it. She also bought a pair of blue Levis, skate shoes, and dark sunglasses. She then bought a disposable camera and went into the changing room. With her new outfit on, and her old one in her pack she locked the door, and stood in front of the mirror with the camera. She held the camera with one arm and aimed it at herself. Suddenly Eve was no longer in the room and Jake Long replaced her. Jake started taking pictures of himself in many different poses. About ten minutes later Jake lowered the camera and Eve stood were Jake had just stood. She left the room and took the film to the one-hour photo. **

**She left the mall started walking toward the skate park. Suddenly the two Huntsclan members were blocking her path. They stood there silently waiting for her to make the first move. Eve was motionless until a huge red dragon landed in front of her. **

**"You better get out of here before things get bad," said the dragon to Eve. A cocky smirk appeared on her face and she responded,**

**"No I thing I'll stay."**

**"Dragon you stay out of this. Huntsgirl you get the dragon I'll get the girl."**

**The Huntsman ran around Jake as the Huntsgirl furiously attacked Jake. Eve had her back to the wall and the Huntsmaster raised his staff and fired a net at Eve. She was too fast though. She quickly spun around and ran up the wall. She back flipped off the wall and kicked the Huntsmaster in the head. He fell backwards with a yell of surprise. **

**"Sorry Dragon boy I have bigger fish to fry!" Rose flipped over jakes head and ran at Eve.**

**"Girl you two-timing me!" Jake ran after Rose but was too slow. She leaped into the air and kicked at Eve. **

**"Why don't you pick on someone who's your own size!" yelled Eve. Suddenly Eve's body began to waver and now an exact duplicate of the Huntsgirl stood in her place. She grabbed the real Huntsgirl's foot and through her into a trash can. The Huntsmaster was on his feet again and snarled in rage at the phony Huntsgirl. **

**"You like to pick on people smaller on you, see how you like it," said Eve as she transformed into a duplicate of the American Dragon. She picked his up by his collar, head butt him, and through him into the same trash can as the Huntsgirl. The Huntsclan members got to their feet and the Huntsmaster teleported them away. The fake American Dragon turned to the real one.**

**"Thanks for your help," it said as it turned back into Eve and with incredible power jumped up onto the roof of the mall and ran away. Jake couldn't believe it. The new girl in school was a shape shifter. He shook it off and flew to the skate park to tell Trixxie and spud what he had just witnessed. **


	3. Dinner and the decision

**Chapter Three**

**Dinner and the Decision.**

"She's a what!" Trixxie exclaimed. Jake had just finished telling Trixxie and Spud about what he had just found out.

"She's a Shape shifter," Jake said for the tenth time. Both Trixxie and Spud were both silent of a few seconds.

"Well are go like going to tell her?" asked Trixxie.

"Tell her what?" asked Jake with a confused look on his face.

"That you're a Dragon duh!" Trixxie answered.

"I cant remember no one can know who I'm am. I already got in trouble for you two finding out." Jake said.

"Yeah but she's a mythical creature and all mythical creatures in New York know you're the American Dragon so in retrospect she falls under your jurisdiction of protection an therefore is aloud to know your identity," said Spud. Jake and Trixxie were amazed by Spud's sudden high I.Q.

"Oh look a shiny coin," exclaimed Spud and ran off a crossed the skate park to retrieve it. Jake was getting nervous. He did kinda like Eve and what if she hated dragons. He didn't want to ruin their newly found friendship. He was torn so he decided to ask his Grandpa when he went over their later.

"Hey guys!" yelled a voice from behind them. Jake and Trixxie turned to see Eve coming their way. She was wearing her new outfit from the mall with a red and green helmet, elbow, and kneepads. Under her arm was a shake board.

"Hey Eve girl!" Trixxie yelled back as Eve got closer. So after some skating and Jake being impressed with Eve's moves the four parted ways going home. Jake however went to his Grandpa's shop.

"This is a disaster!" Grandpa yelled. He was looking in his magic book for something.

"What's up Gramps?" asked Jake setting down his things.

"I just got an informant that a shape shifter is coming to town."

"So?" Jake tried to hide the worry in his voice.

"You see kid this shape shifter is special," said Fu Dog.

'So what's so special about him?"

"Not a him a her. She's supposed to be hot, rich, and really powerful."

'Suddenly Jake got very worried. What if it was Eve? She was hot, and from what he saw, earlier powerful but what about rich.

"So how old is she?" asked Jake

"I DON'T KNOW SHE COULD BE IN ANY FORM SO HOW WOULD I KNOW!" Jake's grandfather exclaimed.

"Sorry I asked," muttered Jake.

"No young dragon I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled. I don't even know what she looks like."

"Well I might have met her today," Jake said with a cocky tone.

"What!" Grandpa and Fu Dog said.

"Yeah she just took out the Huntspunks all by herself."

"IIIIYYYYHHHHAAAAA!" Grandpa freaked out.

"She must be more powerful then I thought. We must find her,"

"I can call her," said Jake, "She gave me her number at school today."

"Invite her to dinner at your house tonight you mother won't mind. I must meet this girl." So Jake went to the phone and called up Eve.

"Hello," said Jake.

"Hello my I ask who is calling?" asked the person who answered the phone.

"Jake Long may I speak to Eve?" he asked.

"Please hold Mr. Long," the voice was gone and was replaced with Eve's.

'Yo Jake what's up?" she asked.

"Hey Eve I was wondering if you would like to have dinner at my house tonight?"

"Sure when should I be there?"

"About six o'clock."

"Where are you?" asked Eve

"At my grandpa's shop…"

"Hey why don't I pick you and your grandpa up and You can direct me to your house?"

"Sure umm do you know where it is?"

"I have a special caller I.D. and it just told me your grandpa's address I'll be there in a minute." So Eve hung up and so did Jake.

"She said yes and she'll be picking us up," said Jake

"Good lets get ready," replied his Grandpa.

After closing up the shop Jake and Grandpa waited outside the shop waiting for Eve. After about ten minutes a long black limo pulled up in front of them. The door swung open and Eve sat in the seat.

"Well get in," said Eve. Jake just stared with his mouth open.

"Oh…umm I forgot to tell you my family is kinda filthy rich," said Eve. Jake got in after his grandpa. Jake told the driver his address and they were off. The ride was a quiet one.

They got to Jake's house in good time and got out. The driver told Eve her father would be around to get her about nine. So they went into the house. Hailey was the first to meet them.

"Mommy Jake brought home a girl!" she shrieked.

"Hi what's your name," asked Eve.

"I'm Hailey, did you know Jake has a stuffed animal collection and that he sleeps with a night light and that our mom sent his with an extra pair of underwear the entire first grade because he had acciden…" Jake quickly muffled his little sister and carried her away. Jake's mom came out from the kitchen to see what the commotion was about.

"Umm Grandpa who is this?" asked Jake's mom.

"I would like to speak with you in the kitchen," was all Grandpa said as he led her way. Eve was left alone in the front room. She suddenly got the feeling she wasn't wanted. Jake came down the stairs and say Eve looked sad. He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She quickly hid her sadness and turned around.

"Hey come with me," he said as he took her hand and led her to his room. Once inside she sat on the bed as Jake got out some CD's and they both went over them and decided on some to listen to. They both rocked out in his room until dinner.

"So Eve tell us about yourself," said Grandpa. Everyone sat around the table and were enjoying the meal.

"Well I just moved here and I last lived in Maine. I enjoy skateboarding and music. That's it,"

"Nothing else," Jake's Grandpa had been asking her questions all night. Jake was getting a little irritated.

'Umm Can I use the restroom?" asked Eve.

"Yes the Bathroom is upstairs and to the left." Said Jake's Dad. So Eve got up and left the table.

"Yo Grampa can I talk to you in the living room?" asked Jake. So while The rest of the family cleared off the table Jake and his Grandpa had a heated discussion.

"Do you have to give her the third degree all night," said Jake.

"I am only trying to get information," replied Grandpa.

"No you're trying to catch her in a lie! Stop it I know the whole shape shifter thing is important but you're making her not have fun."

"Why are you acting this way?" asked Grandpa. Jake turned away from him.

"Do you have feelings for her?"

"What! Of course not!"

"Good now when she comes back look at her with your dragon eyes."

"Why?"

"Because one of three things will happen, one she will be a completely different creature, two she will be bald, or three she will have long hair, shape shifters never have short hair it is impossible. And do not question your dragon master," Right after Grandpa got through talking Eve rounded the corner and started walking towards them.

"Eye of the dragon," Jake whispered and he saw Eve for what she really was. Her hair was much longer then it was now. It went down to the bottom of her back. Jake thought she was much more fizine this way.

"Umm Eve can I talk to you for a sec…," but Jake was interrupted by a honking of a horn.

"Oh that's Dad I have to go talk to you tomorrow Jake," Eve said as she ran out the door.

"Well young dragon?" asked Grandpa.

"Yeah she is a shape shifter. I'm going to tell her I know and what I am tomorrow and you cant stop me Grandpa," said Jake.

" I wasn't going to now that I made sure I can register her."

"What?" asked Jake.

"You see young dragon I must keep tally of all mythical creatures in the city and now I can for sure tally her and I can rest easy,"


	4. The Date

Chapter Four

The Date

"Yo Jake it's been a week since you said you wee going to tell her so do it!" exclaimed Trixxie on the ride to school. It was true it had been a week since the dinner and Jake still hadn't told Eve. The reason was Jake was afraid of what she would think of him. They had grown closer over the last week. She even invited him over for dinner. They were alone because her parents were out of town and they sat next to each other. He even swore he felt her leg rub his during the dinner.

"I know Trix, I know I just need to figure out the right way." replied Jake.

"Well hurry up then," said Trixxie sounding a bit annoyed.

"So Jake where are you taking Rose tonight on your date?" asked Spud. Jake had been thinking about it the last two weeks. He had saved a bunch of money and was going to take Rose to a fancy restaurant and a movie.

"Don't worry Jakes got it all figured out," said Jake in his cocky tone.

They arrived to school just in time to get to class. The day went on pretty normally until lunch that is. Trixxie, Spud, and Jake were sitting in a crowded lunchroom until a kid ran in and yelled,

"Come quick there are people fighting on the roof of the school!" Jake immediately looked up and said "Eyes of the Dragon," Through the roof Jake saw Eve fighting with the Huntsman. Jake rushed out of the cafeteria and out behind the school.

"Dragon Up!" Jake transformed and flew to the roof.

"You can't beat me old man," said Eve to the Huntsman.

"You little brat…" growled the Huntsman. He lunged at Eve with all his strength. Eve was too fast for him. She grabbed the staff and began to swing him around. The Huntsman yelled as she let go sending him flying across the roof. Jake landed next to Eve right after she threw the Huntsman.

"Nice throw," he said.

"Thanks," replied Eve.

"You should let me handle the rest," said Jake.

"No way he attacked me first! He's mine!" she exclaimed.

"It's too dangerous!" roared Jake.

"Please, if I have a Dragon with me I can't lose," she said in a cocky tone.

Jake was getting a little angry and worried. Sure they could both take on the Huntsman but it was risky. Jake saw something green whirling at their heads. Jake grabbed Eve and threw them both to the ground. The green blur went over them harmlessly. The Huntsman held a green glowing sword in his hands. They both rolled in opposite directions as the sword came down upon them. Both jumped to there feet but Eve was the first to attack.

She ran at the Huntsman at top speed. She jumped in the air and spun kicked the Huntsman in the head. Jake took the opening and smacked the Huntsman across the roof with his tail. The Huntsman hit the ground with a crash. He slowly got up and faced his two opponents.

"Had enough yet old man!" said Eve. The Huntsman did not respond. Instead he raised his staff and teleported away.

Eve looked toward the Dragon who had just helped her. It was the same one from last time. _Could this be the American Dragon? _She wondered.

"Thanks for the help," she said. The dragon looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Don't mention it," he said, "So where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked.

"Around… so umm… are you the American Dragon?" she asked.

The dragon seemed a little a taken back by her sudden question.

"Yeah I am," he answered.

"Hey I've been looking for you my names Eve and I…" she was cut off by the end of lunch bell.

"Darn I have to run," she said as she gave him a piece of paper.

"Go to that address at the day and time written. See you around American Dragon," with that she ran and leaped off the building before Jake could get a word in.

After school Jake hurried home to get ready. He took a shower, got dressed in the suit he wore to the school dance in, and gathered his money. Fu Dog would be by soon with the car he was going to make appear as a limo. So he waited until he heard a horn honk outside. So he said good-bye to his family and went out to the car. Fu had done an excellent job. It looked just like a real limo. So he got into the car and Fu drove off. Fu was dressed as a professional driver.

They arrived at Rose's house at seven o'clock. Jake raced up the stairs to the door and knocked. After a minute Rose answered the door. She was dressed in a bright sparkly blue dress. Jake was immediately lost in her beauty.

"Well how do I look?" she asked.

"You look absolutely fizzine," he replied.

"Well shall we go?" Jake held out his arm and Rose took it. Jake led her down the stairs and to the limo. Rose gasped as she saw it.

"Jake you really went all out!" she said. Jake could tell she was impressed. So he opened the door for her and she got in. He followed and shut the door.

"Where to?" asked Fu Dog.

"To the eight mile creek restaurant." Jake answered in a cocky tone.

"That's one of the best restaurants in the city," Rose said.

"Only the best for the best," Jake replied looking into her eyes. Rose blushed at Jake's remark. The limo began to move and the date had begun.

Once the limo stopped Jake got out and he held out his hand. Rose took it and he helped her out of the car. The door shut and the limo drove away. Jake took Rose inside and to the front desk.

"May I help you?" asked the woman at the desk.

"Yes I have a reservation for two under the name Jake Long," Jake said smoothly

"Oh, yes I see, follow me to your table," the woman led them into the dining area and seated them at a window table.

"Oh Jake this is so nice," Rose said. Jake just smiled and looked at Rose. He was so happy that they finally were on a date. He had been looking forward to it for a long time. Now they were together and things were going great.

After ordering food and drink they talked about stuff. After eating and paying for the food they left for the movies. When they got there they picked an action film, which they had both agreed on.

After the movie (which they both loved) Jake decided to walk Rose home. They talked about school, the movie, and other things on the way. When they finally reached Rose's door they faced each other to say goodnight.

"Well I had a great night," Rose said.

"Yeah it was awesome," replied Jake. Jake and Rose began to get closer to each other. Their lips almost touching when Rose's uncle opened the door and pulled her in the house.

"Aw Man!" Jake said. He was about to leave when the door flew open and Rose came out. Suddenly she kissed him on the lips. The kiss was a second long but felt so good.

"Good night Jake," Rose said as she went back inside her house. Jake ran, flipped, and cart wheeled down the stairs and out the door.

"Dragon Up YO!" Jake said transforming into a dragon and flying home.

Little did he know? The Huntsmaster was now chuckling to himself. He had seen Jake transform. He now knew the identity of the American Dragon.

A/N; I don't own Jake Long but Eve is mine! Please R&R.


	5. The Videotape

**Chapter Five** Ransom 

It was a dark cold night tonight. Eve was taking a walk to clear her head. She had a lot on her mind. And by a lot I mean Jake. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Every time she was around him she felt happy. Whenever they were apart she could only think of him. She also was having dreams about him. When she saw him coming down the street or hallway her heart would start to flutter. "Could this be love?" she thought. Deep down she knew the answer. The answer was yes. She loved Jake Long.

The trouble was the Huntsclan. Because of them she has lived in every state once and in Canada twice. They wouldn't leave her alone. What if she had to leave him? She didn't want that. That's why she was looking for the American Dragon. She thought he could help her. She had found him but what if the meeting she set up was too late. What if she had to run again before that? It would break her heart.

Suddenly the Huntsgirl appeared in front of her.

"What do you want another ass beating?" asked Eve.

"You're the one who's going to get their ass beat," said the Huntsgirl.

Just then the Huntsmaster grabbed Eve from behind. His grip was too tight. Eve tried to get away but couldn't. The Huntsgirl brought up her staff and swung. The staff connected with Eve's head and everything went red. She felt the Huntsmaster let go and Eve flew to the right. She knew the red color was blood. Then her head hit something hard and everything began to hurt even more. She tried to scream but nothing came out. Either that or the ringing in her ears was louder than her scream. Eve fell to the ground and her head connected with the cement. Everything went black and she knew nothing.

Eve had been missing for three days and Jake was getting worried. The first day she was gone he thought she was sick, but when he saw on the news she had gone missing he suspected the worst. The Huntsclan. He knew they were behind this. Right now Grandpa, Fu, and himself were scouring the city looking for her.

"Where do you think they took her?" Jake asked into him mic.

"I do not know young one but we must find her," his grandpa responded. Jake was really afraid the Huntsclan might have killed her already.

"Hey Dragon!" a voice yelled from behind him. Jake turned around to see the Huntsgirl coming up behind him on her flying board. She came up beside him and held out a videotape.

"If you want her back watch this," she said. Jake took the tape and the Huntsgirl flew off.

"Yo Gramps meet me back at the shop," Jake said as he headed that way.

Once at the shop Jake set up the VCR and waited for his grandpa and Fu Dog. Once they arrived Jake told them what happened.

"We have no choice but to watch it," his grandpa said and Jake played the video.

The first thing they saw was the Huntsmaster. The camera was a bit too close and out of focus.

"Fix the camera you idiot!" he yelled. So once the camera was fixed the Huntsmaster began to talk.

"Hello American Dragon. If you are watching this you want the shape shifter back. If so come to the top of the Sears Tower at sundown and we will make a trade. You for the girl's freedom! Oh and come alone. And if you don't come the girl will die." The Huntsmaster walked to the side and everyone in the room gasped. Eve was tied to a chair and was bruised. She had a gash on her cheek and several cuts in her cloths. Jake rage grew within him.

"I'm going! And I'm going to get her back!" Jake yelled as he stopped the tape and burned it to ashes with his dragon fire.

"But young one…" his grandpa started but Jake's piercing glare cut him off. HE was going and he was going to make the Huntsclan pay.

Cool huh? Please R&R. I love it when you do that. So thanks to all those who have reviewed my story. Chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. The Betrayal

Chapter Six Betrayal 

The sun would set in about an hour. Soon Jake would leave to go save Eve. No matter what Grandpa, Fu Dog, or his mother said he was going. He would save her and make the Huntsman pay for hurting her. He had to do this. Deep down Jake really liked Eve. "But do I love her?" he thought. The answer was he really didn't know. All he knew was that when he say her in that condition he grew more angry then he had ever been. After a half an hour of waiting Jake left the shop.

"Dragon Up!" he yelled and transformed into a dragon and flew off for the Sears Tower.

It was completely dark when he got to the tower. The only light was from the streetlights below. Near the corner of the roof the Huntsmaster stood. He had Eve in his arms and his hand over her mouth.

"Well I'm so glad you came," said the Huntsmaster.

"I'm here let her go!" Jake yelled.

"Not yet Dragon I have a surprise for you," the Huntsmaster said.

Eve couldn't get away. She struggled against the Huntsman's grip but he was too strong. She had to warn Jake. She had to tell him it was a trap.

"What! You said…" Jake started before the Huntsman interrupted.

"Don't tell me what I said Mr. Long!"

"What did you saw?" Jake couldn't believe what he had just heard. Had he called him Mr. Long?

"I know who you are American Dragon Jake Long!"

Eve couldn't let it happen. She had to tell him to watch out for her. She was going to kill him. She began to struggle all the more when she had an idea.

"Well if you know then I'll have to make you forget," Jake said as he stepped closer to the Huntsmaster. Jake was full of rage. He wanted to crush the Huntsman.

"Jake don't hurt my Uncle!" a voice cried out from behind him. Jake turned around to see the Huntsgirl.

"Jake it's me," the Huntsgirl took off her make and let her hair down.

"Rose?" Jake said in surprise. He turned back into human form and just stared at her.

Eve had to stop this now! She began to waver as she transformed into a huge ogre. The Huntsman could no longer hold her. She slipped out of his grip and ran at Jake. That's when everything went to slow motion.

Eve turned back to normal and yelled,

"Jake look out!"

Jake turned around to look at Eve and gave Rose the perfect shot. She raised her staff and it began to glow. Jake saw the glow as it lit up the roof, and turned around. Rose's eyes were filled with anger and hatred. A huge beam of green energy shot out and hit Jake. Everything returned to normal speed.

Incredible pain went through Jake's whole body. He felt his feet lift off the ground as he flew backwards. His cloths were being ripped off and his skin felt like it was burning. The ringing in his ears was the loudest thing he had ever heard. Two words escaped his lips,

"Rose…why? AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. The beam stopped and Jake hit the ground with a thud. Everything went black and he was knocked unconscious.

Eve rushed over to Jake. She put her hand near his nose and mouth. He was barely breathing. He was alive but she could not let **_them_** know that.

"How could you? You FUCKING BITCH!" Eve screamed at Rose.

"It was easy," was all she had to say. The two began to advance on Eve. She wasn't going to get caught this time. She opened her mouth and aimed at the two. A huge crimson fireball flew from her mouth and blasted the two of them across the roof. Eve quickly turned into Jake (in dragon form), picked Jake up, and flew away. She couldn't believe it Jake was the American Dragon, and he had gotten hurt because of her.

Cliff Hanger! Please R&R. If you prefer the Jake and Rose couple keep reading the ending will blow your pants off. Keep reading and Reviewing. Please!


	7. Confessions and Eavesdropping

Disclaimer: I do not own Jake Long, but Eve and this plot are mine. Thanks to all those who reviewed. So here's Chapter Seven.

Chapter Seven Confessions and Eavesdropping 

Eve flew as fast as she could from the rooftop. The Huntsman and Huntsgirl didn't seem to be following her. She continued to fly fast until she became tired. She looked down at Jake, who was nestled in her arms. All his cloths had been reduced to ash, except for his pants. Which were now tattered shorts. His skin was burnt, but at least he wasn't smoking anymore. It took a while but eventually Eve got to Jake's house. When she landed and returned to her natural form she found Jake a little heavy. She still couldn't believe Jake was the American Dragon. And worse of all it was all her fault he had been hurt. Guilt was welling up inside of her.

Mrs. Long, Grandpa, and Fu Dog all sat at the kitchen table waiting for Jake to arrive home. They were all very worried. Then they heard a knock at the door. Mrs. Long got up and went to the door. She opened it with some caution (worried it was the Huntsclan). On the front steps was Eve. She looked awful. Her cloths were cut; she had a bad cut on her cheek, and many bruises. On her back was Jake. He was also injured and unconscious.

"Your sons a little heavy," Eve choked out. Mrs. Long quickly opened the door all the way and helped them in.

"Grandpa! Fu Dog! Get in here!" she yelled. The two ran into the living room and saw what was going on. They took Jake from Eve and took him up to his room. Mrs. Long took Eve to the kitchen and cleaned her up.

"What happened," Mrs. Long asked Eve. Eve looked up at her and took a deep breath.

"The Huntsman set a trap and Jake…" she trailed off as tears began to run down her cheeks. She felt horrible, and Mrs. Long could see it on her face.

"Its all my fault Jake got hurt," she finally said.

"No its not," Mrs. Long tried to comfort her but she began to cry.

"Yes it is! They used me as bait so Jake would come."

"He came because he's the American..." Mrs. Long tried to say but Eve cut her off.

"No they weren't targeting The American Dragon! They were targeting Jake! They know! They know he's the American Dragon!" Mrs. Long was shocked. She didn't know what to say.

"Did I hear you right young shape shifter," said Grandpa as he entered the kitchen.

"Did you tell them?" he asked.

"No," Eve said bluntly.

"Well you must have known," Fu said since he just came in.

"I just found out tonight when he turned into human form."

"Why would he do that?" Mrs. Long asked.

"Because that damn bitch Rose is the Huntsgirl and she played Jake for a sap tonight,"

Eve answered.

"Tell us what happened from the beginning," Gramps said. So Eve told them everything since she was captured to when she got to their front door.

Jake rolled over in his bed. He hurt all over. He opened his eyes and stared at the clack by his bed. It was five o'clock in the morning. He was blasted by Rose about nine o'clock. So he had been asleep for eight hours. Rose… just thinking about her made him feel sad and angry at the same time. He couldn't believe she did this to him. He rolled over so he was on his back again. I hurt less on his back since Rose blasted him in the front. Then he saw someone sitting at the foot of him bed. It hurt but he sat up to see who it was.

"Oh your awake," said the person. The voice was filled with sadness. In was Eve's voice.

"Hey," was all he could say right now.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault you're hurt," she said. It sounded like she had been crying.

"No its not your fault," he said.

"Jake I have something I have to tell you," she said her voice sounding nervous.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"It's I… I I Lov.. I," Eve seemed to stutter as she tried to tell.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"It's-well over the last week I've noticed that well," Eve was getting tired of trying to explain and was afraid of loosing Jake's interest. She had to tell him.

"I love you," she blurted out.

Jake was in shock, yet he was happy. She loved him. Jake began to feel the strong feeling he had been feeling towards her come to life. Everything about her was perfect. She was perfect. She turned her back to him so he would not see her tears. She was afraid he would not return her feelings. Jake got out of bed slowly (now noticing he was wearing his pajamas) and walked up behind her.

"Dragon up," he whispered and turned into a dragon. He wrapped him arms around her and pulled her into a huge. At first she was taken back but then nestled into him embrace. Jake knew how he felt about her. He felt the same way she did.

"I love you too," he whispered into her ear. She turned around to face him with a loving smile on her face and tears running down her cheeks. Their faces came closer together. They were so close they could feel each other's breath. Their lips touched in a loving kiss.

Eve couldn't believe it she was kissing a dragon. And not just any dragon she was kissing the American Dragon. Jake was amazed that a hot young fizzine girl like her could ever love him. But unknown to then someone was watching.

Hailey Long was at Jake's door watching them. She had to put her hand over her mouth just to keep from laughing. She quickly ran down stairs and into the kitchen where her mother was.

"Mommy, Mommy guess what!" she yelled.

"SSSHHH Jakes sleeping. Now what do you need to tell me," her mother responded.

"Jakes not sleeping," Hailey said.

"Oh well I better go see how he is," her mom said.

"I wouldn't," Hailey said casting out the bait.

"Why?" asked her mother who just fell for Hailey's trick hook line and sinker.

"Because Jakes kissing Eve in his bedroom right now and they both just said they love each other," Hailey said. Her mother took off for the stairs. Hailey followed. Once at Jake's door her mother looked inside and saw they were still kissing. She quietly closed the door and turned to Hailey.

"Go back to bed young lady. You know not to spy on your brother," Hailey's mom started back for the kitchen.

"My little boys growing up," she said as she went down the stairs.

"AW MAN!" Hailey said as she went back to her room.

Jake broke the kiss and looked down at Eve. She looked up at him with sparkling eyes.

"Well I better get home," Eve said.

"Stay with me," Jake said back.

"I mean they know you're safe right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah I called them…"

"So stay with me," Jake pulled Eve onto his bed and turned back into human form.

"But…"

"Please I want you by me," Jake said. They again began kissing and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Please R&R. I don't know when Chapter Eight will be up so please be patient. OK


	8. The Day After

Chapter Eight The Day After 

Jake rolled over and smacked his beeping alarm clock. He slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He still ached a bit but not as much as last night. He looked around his room and really appreciated it. Last night could have been his last… If not for Eve. Eve! The thought of what happened last night came crashing on him. He turned to look at her. She was waking up. She really was beautiful. He really did love her and better yet she loved him. It was a match made in Heaven.

Eve sat up in Jake's bed and rubbed her eyes. She noticed he was staring at her so she stared back.

"What you looking at?" she asked.

"Nothin'," he replied.

"You like what you see?" she asked.

"You bet I do," he responded in a cocky tone. So they both got out of bed and Jake got dressed. Eve left the room before he did of course and went down into the living room. When she turned the corned she gasped at what she saw.

Jake came down the stairs and saw Eve in a petrified state. She just stood there and didn't move.

"Yo what's …" before he finished he saw what was up. Jake's Mom and two other adults sat in the living room waiting for them.

"Please sit down," one of the adults said. She had long black hair, blue eyes, and wore a long black dress. The other was a man. He had on a business suit and had a suitcase near his chair. Both Eve and Jake sat down on the couch and were silent.

"Umm… What's up?" Jake asked.

"What's up is what you two did last night," the man said.

"Yes we need to know what you two did in that bed room last night," the woman said.

"Nothing happened. All we did is fall asleep in the same bed nothing more," Eve said in a slightly angry voice.

"Don't talk that way little lady I'm your mother!" the woman said. Jake was speechless. "_If the woman was her mother then the man must be_ _her father_" he thought.

"Well nothing happened. I mean if something did don't you think Mrs. Long would have heard it," Eve said.

"Really Eves telling the truth. We just slept in the same bed nothing happened." Jake said joining the conversation.

"Be that as it may how can we trust the words of two teenagers," Eve's father said.

"Cause we're fourteen! OK! FOURTEEN!" Eve yelled.

"I said don't raise your voice," Eve's mother scolded. Eve calmed down.

"Now I believe we should give them the benefit of the doubt," Eve's mother continued.

"But Honey…" her father started saying when Eve's mom interrupted.

"We have no proof. Now you two go to school and we will see you at home Eve. So Jake and Eve got their stuff together and went to school.

Rose walked down the hallway of the school to her locker. She didn't get much sleep last night. All night she cried in her room for hours after the fight. She felt really guilty about betraying Jake. But another part of her was glad. She had slain her first dragon and was now a true member of the Huntsclan. She got to her locker and opened it. She looked across the hall at Jake's locker and realized she'd never see him again. She turned away and grabbed her books. She looked at herself in the mirror in her locker. She looked a little tired today. She went to close her locker when she heard a voice from behind her she never thought she'd here again.

"Yo Trixxie, Spud. What's Up!" Rose turned around and saw him. Jake! He was right there, opening his locker. He was alive! Part of her was very happy, but another part was quite angry. She had failed in killing him. She shut her locker and disappeared into the crowd.

Jake was glad he was in school today. The classes went by smoothly. In every class Jake and Eve held hands whenever they got the chance. At lunch was when it went wrong.

All four friends were sitting at the lunch table eating merrily. That is until a green energy ball blew up the table.

"DRAGON!" The four turned to see the Huntsmaster in the Cafeteria. Jake and Eve took off running for the hall. The Huntsmaster followed. After many twists and turns they were outside and in a back alleyway. Jake and Eve ran until they came to a dead end.

"Now this time I'll make sure you die," the Huntsmaster said.

"You wish you could touch this. Dragon Up!" Jake turned into a dragon and lunged at the Huntsmaster. Eve held out her hand and her fingernails grew a foot long and became sharp. The Huntsmaster blasted at Jake but he took flight and dodged them easily. Eve raced at the Huntsman with her nails ready. She leapt into the air and brought down a karate chop. The Huntsmaster tried to block with his staff but it was sliced in half. He stumbled backwards and Jake came rushing in. He flew down and head-butted the Huntsman in the gut, sending him flying. He landed on his back with a thud. Jake landed next to Eve and they advanced on the Huntsmaster. The Huntsmaster got to his feet, but had no weapon. He quickly spun around and ran for it. Jake reverted back to human form and looked at Eve. They both began to laugh uncontrollably. They returned to school and had a good day.

Jake was walking home alone that day after school. Everyone had other plans today. He did tell Trixxie and Spud about the fight but left out the stuff that happened in his bedroom. As he turned the corner he came face to face with Rose.

"What do you want," Jake said scowling at her.

"I wanted to say I was sorry," she said sounding truly sad. Jake didn't care.

"It's too late for sorry," he said as he tried to pass her. She blocked him off.

"What? Do you think sorry really cuts it here? Well it doesn't! You betrayed me Rose! You shot me when I was defenseless. You didn't even give me warning.

"I had no choice if I didn't my family would have disowned me!" she said.

"What so my life is of less value then being a member of a heartless family!"

"No but…"

"Forget it Rose. I want nothing to do with you! We're through!" Jake ran around her and was gone. Rose was really hurt by his words. She really was sorry. She didn't want to do it. Or did she. She didn't know. Everything use to make sense but now it doesn't. She had no idea what to do. Then anger began to rise up within her. She had meant it and he just yelled at her. Well it truly was over between them. They would never be together again, and she was going to get him. She was going to slay that dragon. One way or another. For now they were mortal enemies to the last.


	9. Midnight Attack

**Chapter Nine**

**Midnight Attack**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sorry its been so long since I last wrote but the last week has been hectic. First I was kidnapped by the Huntsclan, then used as bait. I really dont want to talk about that. The rest of the week had been a little fun. First off Jake and I are now going out. I have been helping Jake with his Dragon dutys by spying on the Huntsclan. Letsa just say I have been a fly on the wall. Literally. School has become a war zone between Jake and Rose. They are always glaring at eachother and I have caught them arguing a couple of times. Jake's Dad went on a buisness trip just before I went missing so his house has been quiet. Everyday we go to eachothers house for homework. But we always find ourselves making out every five minutes. I love Jake so much. well thats been my..._

Eve stopped writing in her diary and looked at her bedroom door. She could have sworn she had heard somthing fall in the living room. Her parents were in bed and so were the butlers and maids. So what was it. She stood up and walked to the door. She was about to open the door when she decided it would be a bad idea. So she transformed into a fly and went under the door. Once out of her room she transformed into her cat fluffy. She looked like a white cotton ball with legs. So she walked down the hall to the living room. In the living room were seven Huntsclan members, the Huntsmaster, and Rose. Rose saw her and shined a flashlight on her.

"Its just a cat Huntsmaster," Rose said.

"Right now fan out and find the shape shifter," ordered the Huntsman. Eve backflipped in the air and flipped in the light switch and ran for the alarm button.

"Whats going on!" The Huntsmaster exclaimed.

"Its the cat," Rose replied. Eve jumped into the air and head butted the button. The alarm rang through out the house and all the lights turned on. Eve turned back into her normal form and faced the intruders.

"You're busted!" she cryed as she spin kicked one of the Huntsclan.

"Get her!" yelled the Huntsmaster. The Huntsclan charged Eve. Suddenly a red blur went across the room and the Huntsclan members were all knocked to the ground. Standing in front of Eve was a Huge red dragon with huge horns and massive wings. Eve's mom came into the room folowed by three butlers and three maids.

"Attack!" yelled the Huntsmaster. Then an all out battle insuded. There were energy blasts and spells ( All the butlers and maids being wizards and witches) flying through the air. The alarm was still rang in the backround as the fight became more ferious.

Eve was now face to face with the Huntsmaster.

"You're going down loser," Eve said.

"Your head will hand over my fire place. Right next to your worthless Dragon boyfriend. Eve was suddenly filled with rage. She leaped at the Huntsman and punched him right in the face. He stumbled back but seemed unhurt.

"Now die child!" the Huntsman raised his staff and aimed it at Eve. Eve looked left and right looking for a way out of this. Then she saw the fruit bowl. She reached into it and pulled out a lemon. She through the lemon at the Huntsmaster and it hit him in the eye. The lemon exploded and all the juices went into his eye and he yelled in pain. An energy blast flew from the staff and went right for Eve. She tried to spin out of the way. She didnt feel like it hit her but she was dizzy. The red dragon dashed across the room and knocked the Huntsmaster to the ground.

"Eve run!" yelled the dragon.

"But.." Eve was going to argue but the dragon inturupted.

"As your father I command you to run." Eve nodded and ran down the hallway to the balcony. Behind her she could still hear the fight. She ran out onto the balcony. It had started raining. She lepted over the rail and fell onto the grass. She took off down the street. She ran for what felt like hours. She had no idea where she was going. She only knew to run. Eventurally she could see Jake's house a block away. She was getting dizzier by the second. Then she noticed her side was more wet then the rest of her body. She touched her side and looked at the hand. It was covered in a warm red liquid. The blast had hit! She looked behind her and and saw her blood trail. She had to get to Jake's house now. She ran toward his haouse as her head began to swim. She was at him door now. She reached out her bloody fist to knock on the door and.

Jake sat next to his mom. Fu and Gramps were sitting across the table and a word across board sat in between them. Jake had just spelled the word _ Supercalafragalisticcronichalatosis. _

"That is not a word!" Grandpa exclaimed.

"Yes it is," said Fu.

"This is the last time I play word across with a mystical creatures dictionary!" Then there was a knock on the door. Jake got up and walked to the door. He wondered who it was. He opened the door to see a blood covered Eve.

"Help...Huntsclan Attacked...Me," She fainted after saying those words. Jake caught her. Her blood dripped onto his coat and the floor.

"I need help here!' Jake yelled.


	10. Revenge

Chapter Ten Revenge 

Jake looked at the unconscious Eve who now lies on his bed. His anger began to grow towards the Huntsclan. "How could they do this to her?" he asked himself. Water dripped from Jake as he had been outside. He had gone to see if Eve's family was okay to find their house ablaze. Jake watched the fire department put out the fire and find no survivors. They had killed her family. Jake began to shake with rage. He was going to make them pay. He was going to see that they suffer to their last breath.

Jake's Grandpa came into the room to see how his grandson was doing.

"Jake are you cold your shaking?" Gramps asked.

"No… I'm pissed! How could they do this! I'm going to make them pay!" Jake exclaimed. He turned toward the door but his gramps blocked the way.

"You cannot just go after the Huntsclan. They have done something horrible yes, but going now would only put you in harms way,"

"I DON'T CARE!" Jake ran to his window, opened it, transformed, and took flight.

"I hope you do not make the wrong choice young dragon," Grandpa said to himself as he watched Jake fly away.

Eve slowly opened her eyes. At first everything was hazy and then it cleared up. Standing over her was Jake's mom and grandpa.

"What happened?" she asked. Her head hurt and the events before were all blurry.

"The Huntsclan attacked your house," Jake's mom said. Then it all came flooding back.

"My parents how are…" but she knew the answer by the look in their eyes.

"I am sorry but they were killed," said Jake's Grandpa. Eve's world just came apart. Her parents were gone. First the Huntsclan took her brother and now her parents too. Sadness and anger filled her heart.

"Where is Jake?" she asked.

"He went after the Huntsclan," Jake's grandpa said. Eve suddenly got worried. What id it was another trap. She couldn't lose Jake too.

"Can I have a moment alone?" she asked.

"Of course young one," So with that they left the room. Eve got out of bed and headed for the window. She opened it and climbed out. Now Jake had once told her where Rose lived so she figured that was where he went. She climbed down the fire escape and ran down the street in the rain. She had to stop Jake from making a mistake of save him.

Jake arrived at the Huntslair not five minutes after leaving his house. He landed on the top floor and looked into the window. Inside was the Huntsclan celebrating their victory. This angered Jake even more.

Rose took a drink of soda as she watched the others from the corned of the room. She felt guilty about the attack yet angry Eve got away. Suddenly the window on the far side of the room shattered and there stood Jake. He looked as angry as a dragon could look.\

"Time to fry some Huntsclan," he growled as he lunged forward for his attack.

Jake grabbed the nearest Hunts member by both legs and in one swift motion through him through the wall. A hunts member ran at Jake with his staff. Jake grabbed him by the head and through him into the fireplace. The hunts member was set ablaze and ran for the bathroom. The next hunts member had his head bashed against a wall until he was out cold. Then Jake closed in on Rose.

Rose was paralyzed with fear. Jake grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground and started to walk toward the windows.

"What are you going to do?" asked Rose.

"Drop you out of the window." Jake said. They were now almost at the windows.

"Jake you cant… please." Rose begged. Jake stopped and looked at her. His face softened and he said

"You're right………… That's why I'm going the throw you!" He brought back his arm and through Rose out of the window to her death.

Eve finally got the Rose's house. She looked up and knew she had to get to the top floor. Suddenly she heard breaking glass and saw Rose falling down, down, down. Eve got ready. She knew Rose wouldn't survive the fall. So Eve ran under Rose and caught her.

"You saved me," Rose said in surprise. With a karate chop Eve knocked Rose out and put her down on the sidewalk. Eve then turned into Jake and flew up to the top floor as fast as she could. When she got to the top floor Jake was about to kill the Huntsmaster.

"Jake no!" Eve yelled.

"Eve I have to. They wont get away with what they did!"

"Jake don't do it. If you do you will be just like them. You will regret it for the rest of your life. Please Jake lets just leave here together. Please.

Jake hesitated for a minute. He knew Eve was right. So he knocked out the Huntsmaster with a head butt and walked over to Eve.

"Lets go dragon boy," Eve said. So she kissed Jake, got on his back and they both flew off into the night.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It had been three weeks since Jake's attack on the Huntsclan. Since then the Huntsclan has tried to get revenge on many counts, but were foiled by Jake and Eve. Jake and Eve's relationship continued to grow over that time as well. Every night they would do homework together and about every five minutes begin to make out. It was a good thing while it lasted.

One day as Eve sat in Jake's room waiting for him to finish using the bathroom a book fell from his shelf. Eve picked it up and saw it was Jake's journal. Curiosity overwhelmed her and she opened it. She turned to the latest entry and read it;

_It's been about three weeks since I attacked the Huntsclan. If Eve hadn't stopped me I would have torn them all apart. Ever since Rose betrayed me I have had an empty spot in my heart. I truly liked her a lot. I think I may have loved her. Eve is the greatest and she makes me really happy, but I don't know if the spot Rose left will ever heal. _End entry.

Eve felt as if a knife was just stabbed in her heart. She couldn't believe Jake felt this way… and again his suffering was her fault. She had to do something about it. So she quickly put the book away and began to think. Her Aunt had arrived two weeks ago and she was a sorceress. Eve could move to her Aunts home in L.A. but the damage was done. Then she got her idea. She would make everyone forget everything with a memory-erasing potion. That would solve the problem. So when Jake came into the room Eve made an excuse to go to her Aunt's penthouse and left. She put her plan into action immediately.

After gathering her Aunt's spell books and supplies she set to work. After a week of preparing and waiting the potion was done. During the week she told her Aunt she would like to go to L.A. with her, got her school affairs in order, and told her friends. They were sad that she was leaving but she promised to keep in touch. Now, to get everyone to drink the potion. She got the Huntsclan to drink it by turning into their maid and slipping it in their milk. For Jake's family she put it in soda's she gave everyone except Jake. Now for the school. She slipped it into the schools supply of milk so everyone would forget.

Eve sat across from Jake, Trixxie, and Spud. They had not opened their milk and Eve was getting worried. Trixxie drank her milk first followed by Spud. Luckily the potion didn't kick in until an hour after they drank it. Suddenly a fairy came with a message for Jake. Jake opened it and Jake's grandpa's head came out.

"Jake quickly come to the shop I have already excused you at the office. Come now!"

Jake apologized about having to leave and was off. Eve ran after him with him milk. She caught up with him.

"Thanks I am thirst." As he transformed into a dragon he drank the milk and flew away. Eve wondered if the potion would be weakened because a dragon's immune system is better then a human's. Eve found out at the airport.

Eve stood in front of the terminal that lead to her plane. Jake was there to se her off.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," Eve said in a voice of deep sadness.

"Yeah I guess, but maybe we will see each other again." Jake replied. Eve smiles at Jake on last time and turned to leave. Suddenly two hands grabbed her by the waist and turned her around. She was then pulled into a kiss. At first she was taken back but then she kissed him back.

"Remember Eve I love you," Jake said as he let her go.

"I love you too," Eve said. Her potion had worked. He forgot about the Rose thing but not his love for her. Her heart beat fast as she hugged him one last time and left for the plane.

Jake sighed and left the airport. He put his hands into him pockets and felt something. He pulled out a bundle of pictures. He looked at them and say they were of himself posing in a mirror. "When did I do that?" he thought to himself as he found a note with the pictures.

_Eyes of the dragon stupid!_

That was all the note said.

"Eyes of the dragon," Jake said. He took another look at the pictures and laughed. It was Eve in the pictures now. She had done this. He decided to keep them forever as a reminder of her. He signaled for a taxi and got in. He told the driver to take him to the skate park near him house. As the taxi left the plane took off and they went their separate ways. Until they would meet again.

THE END

A/N; For all those who have been reading this is not per say the end. If I get 35 reviews in up to a week I will write a sequel. Now get writing those reviews. I currently have 26. So get going!


	12. Sequal News

**Sequal News**

**To all of those reading this that liked my story and want to see a sequal I'm writing it. The title is Going too far. Please read it with an open mind. Some of you might not like it but trust me a part three in my Eve saga will come right after this one. And trust me this sequal will be the leading story up to number three. So read the sequal and please review. I like it when you all review. Well thats my news. so long.**


End file.
